


She Left Yesterday

by Kold



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Purple Prose, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: Ravens land upon her hairClouds adrift on her skinA smile that tugs upon my soulWhispers gently in my ear"Ravens Land" - Voltaire





	She Left Yesterday

A white rose grows in a field of cornflowers. Petals take off in the air as she wilts gently to the ground, a reluctant admirer envied the grass that had the honor to taste her skin. Her hair looked like a thousand blackbirds in midlanding, flesh was appropriately the color of adrifting clouds. Approaching with the utmost caution, as she does with many things, but she can't wait to pick the flowers. With one flower in mind, whose head turned south with a smile. Raven's turn west in an instant to interrupt their meeting. But if you asked her what color they were, she'd say "silver, I looked into them yesterday." 

Summer pulled Raven's fingers between her lips; she dragged from on the tip of her tongue, to her breast, to in between her legs. Her face went as red as her eyes, where little tears began to bud. "Do you remember when we first met? I do, because you hated me so much", the rose lady says, almost teasingly so. It deeply amused her how much their relationship shifted so drastically. The person who belittled her leadership skills, motivational tangents, and sometimes even her voice, was blushing like a virgin from beneath her.

When teenagers, they were caught up in a heated, though one-sided, argument in the middle of a schoolday. Raven couldn't remember what it was about; she couldn't remember anything besides the misplaced rage directed in Ms. Rose's way. The foolish teen awaited for a moment to speak - didn't say anything at all - and then leaned in to kiss her. Raven didn't know how to react. Her initial response was to break down crying. Those must have been the same tears shed from the dawn when the girl who made her cry became the woman who made her come.Though the reason for her weeping was never discovered, shame was the first culprit that came to mind.

It took her years for her to speak of the incident. Inevitably, she had to in order to request a favor. Her brother merely smirks and asked her how it felt, she answers in a murmur, "wonderful, we did it again yesterday." He obliges despite the difficulties beforehand. Summer's glace of steel looked him down.  
"Why not? We're twins after all. It'll be as close to a DNA match as we can get." Raven explained but Summer was not convinceable. She mentioned another man; suffice to say, the scales of disapproval reverse to the opposite side. "Tai?! He looks nothing like either of us!" The scales level once the debate ran its course and they came to a truce - unfortunately, only half of the pair was content with the compromise.

The blackbird incubated an egg that felt like it belonged to another nest. Her hand searched the enormous mass of white weight in front of her. Summer Rose loved Raven Branwen pregnant for the same reason she loved her blushing with uncharacteristic bashfulness: it was vulnerability with no place to hide. "Remember when you said you hated kids? Look at you now." It didn't change the fact that the child wouldn't move about from her touch. However, Summer's touch elicits a fierce kick that made her natal mother cringe. "That's Tai's daughter alright!" she jokes. Raven deeper sulks in bed as if she was kicked again but a dozen times worse. Summer scolds herself in her mind, "no, she's our daughter," she states once the stammer in her voice settles. The damage was already dealt.

And it only enhanced with the birth of the junior Branwen; she had a head of untamed yellow hair as bright as canaries despite her mothers both having predominantly dark hair. The volume of Raven's dense mane was a clear inheritance of hers but it only made the color stand out more. The locks of lemon were loud, obnoxious and jarring in family photographs. When Summer wasn't there watching, she would grab the newborn and examine her like some sort of disgusting insect. "Why did you have to grow hair in the womb? Couldn't you wait to be at least a toddler like normal babies do? It would've spared Mommy the trouble until later on." Raven caught herself reaching for a nearby pair of scissors standing up inside a mug of pens. She withdrew her reach and sighed.

A feather with inky strands nearly landed into the boiling hot surface of the frying pan, had it not been for Summer catching it by the stem in mid fall. She cranes her neck outside the window and spots the source perched up in a tree. The dark bird desends from the branch and transforms into the woman she called her life partner. Raven came and went and came and went as she pleased but never if it meant skiping a morning that promised pancakes with chocolate chips mixed in the batter. Summer Rose can cook a lot of things but that will always remain a favorite of hers. "I'll be back later; tonight or tomorrow or..." she trails off, both verbally and physically as she flies out of sight. Summer wasn't happy with that answer, considering it wasn't an answer at all. She also wasn't happy with how she's been behaving as of late. It didn't concern her when Raven will be back - as long as she knew where she was going.

Yang grew up with just one mother, no matter how brief her presense was in the girl's life. She wonder everyday where the other went; only visited by her in the form of stories and memories told by her uncle, stepfather (who bequeathed his surname) and the mother that stayed by her side until she couldn't any longer. Yang asked her how she was able to flawlessly remember what her missing parent looked like. In which Summer told her, "she left yesterday."

**Author's Note:**

> Tldr; raven wanted qrow as a sperm donor but summer wanted tai, they ultimately decide to use both but raven abandons her family immediately after yangs birth because she didnt look enough like her and summers child, summer and tai get together instead in the end and raise yang (and ruby but thats not included)
> 
> Oof sorry this is super pretentious and hard to read but I wanted to fit the poetic style of the song which is hard bc im tired and am writing like shit. 
> 
> SummerBird is my official otp, Nuts and Dolts is a very very close second tho. Guess I have a thing for ship where one person is dead lol


End file.
